Haiku's Promotion
by RageWolf16
Summary: A short story about my wolf OC, Haiku. My first published story, so no hating!


A/N: OK, first story! *squeee!* I wrote this a long time ago but never got the chance to publish it anywhere. Enjoy!

_**Haiku's Promotion**_

**Haiku:** Haiku slunk quietly into the camp clearing, having nothing to do. The white she-wolf quickly noted that there was a newcomer in the camp. The other female's fur was white and fluffy like the snow that so often covered the territory, and she seemed to have already been accepted into the pack. Knowing this, Haiku padded up to the new female. "Hello there!" Haiku said, smiling. She kept her tail in a lower position, not wanting to seem scary, but not submissive either since she had been a member longer than the newcomer. "My name is Haiku." The white female nodded to the Healer's Assistant, standing nearby, as well. "Greetings, Foxglove." Haiku was living in Arcane Mountain, a wolf pack that was allied with two others, Sygian Bog and Halcyon Cove. The three packs together formed the area that was known as the Forest of Paradise.

**Larka:** The female stood there silently she smelled another she-wolf. She didn't mind the other. The same female came up to Larka. "Hello," Larka said quietly, but loud enough for the female to hear. She thought she should have spoken louder but she is a quiet female. "I'm Larka." She kept her ears perked and her tensions high, unaware of the female's motives and goals.

**Elaine:** She jumped slightly because she heard two other female wolves speak. _Stop lowering your guard!_ She yelled at herself. The she-wolf turned and saw two snow-white females. "Hello." She said softly to the both of them. Elaine felt the tension rise in her body. She could not be caught off guard again. She looked at both of them and tried to figure them out.

**Foxglove:** Foxglove glanced at each the females. "Hello, Haiku. Well, let's all get acquainted." Foxglove said. "I'm Foxglove, I've just met Elaine, and that's Haiku. You are?" She looked at the last wolf she didn't know and tilted her head. Everyone was so quiet these days. Could it be the snow muffling every other word? Or was it her hearing? Something she said? Elaine seemed jumpy. Foxglove was getting tired from all the greetings and hellos. If things got out of hand...

**Larka:** Larka watched out of the corner of her eye as the female she saw earlier jumped. The same female spoke to her. "Hi," She said to the female that seemed to go by Elaine. Another female spoke to her, a red one. "I'm Larka," She said, louder then usual. She still kept her muscles tensed and her ears perked.

**Elaine:** Elaine watched the two other wolves. One, she guessed was Haiku, and the other, Larka. Elaine figured that she should remember the names. She moved a little bit so that she would be slightly out of the circle. _How can I leave this circle? Too many wolves. They could attack any minute now._ Elaine still didn't trust them. Even the other new wolf. No one is trusted at this point.

**Haiku:** Haiku smiled at all of the wolves gathered around her. Some of them seemed to be quite tense, but Haiku was relaxed and content. She like being around other wolves, and there was certainly an abundance of wolves in Arcane Mountain. "Hello, Larka, Foxglove, Elaine," She said, trying to remember names. "I've been with Arcane since it was known as Blizzard Heights- not as long ago as it seems," She added with a sad glint in her amber eyes, remembering the death of her previous Alpha. Chakota, although he had been passed for almost 2 months, still was in the young she-wolf's thoughts. His proud voice still rung in her ears as she raced over powdered landscapes, her paws angrily churning up wisps of dusty snow, and with them wisps of memories. Haiku's fur prickled with unease as she wondered if Chakota really had gone that day- He still seemed quite real to the female. She shifted her paws and flicked her tail, a question burning on her lips._ Where did he go?_

**Alpha Soldaeth:** It surprised Soldaeth greatly that had slept lightly, over a span of a few hours. Normally, the large male was deep sleeper, and it disturbed him to know that once more he had his eyes seeking the light of day. Slacking his desire, he stuck his head out of the den, breathing in the chilly air. Sol still felt uncomfortable; he really was changing. First it had been his loathing of sunlight. The time spent in Blizzard Heights altered that hatred to acceptance, but now he found himself preferring light. Also, just as Sol worked hard, he relaxed hard. But now, as Alpha, he just couldn't get himself to relax so much; even his sleep was lacking. Sol groaned, and the snowy silence was frustrating. There was another thing; Sol liked silence, he liked isolation, he liked thinking to himself. Now he just felt lonely. What had happened to him, he couldn't tell. He didn't think it was good. He missed being uncaring, free, individualistic, wi- wait. Sol shook the two thoughts that attacked him then. That couldn't be. He wouldn't believe it. No. Ignoring all thought processes, he directed his attention to the small cluster of his wolves. They seemed tense... Maybe he hadn't made it clear that they should all trust one another... No, that wasn't it. Sol decided to give them time to warm up to each other.

**Foxglove:** Foxglove felt strange. Something was bothering her, nagging at her mind. She looked about at the group of females and listened to the silence. That was it! The silence!

(((FLASH BACK)))

She sat inside the cold, damp log, waiting for it to pass. The storm seemed to go on forever. The wind smashed into her face and rear from the openings in the wood. Hail crushed the plants and unlucky animals outside her safe haven. It scared her. One ice ball looked the size of a small acorn. It was so loud, so loud. After a few minutes more, it stopped. The wind moaned a little and became silent. Foxglove crawled out and carefully stood with her limp leg. Nothing moved. Nothing chirped. Nothing rustled. This was far scarier. Foxglove's breathing was everywhere, it seemed. Silence. She needed to eat something to calm her nerves. Then she realized her real problem was only about to begin.

(((END)))

Foxglove blinked. She needed something to do. "I'm going hunting." She said. She painfully got up, snatched some of the berries clearly separate from the herbs, and started towards the Hunter's Valley. It would be long, but not as far as Foxglove Falls.

**Beta Roslynn:** Finally reaching camp, the small brown Beta dropped the deer next to the kill pile. Her pelt prickled until she spotted her pups; well, Nocturne, anyway. She felt happy to see her dark pelted daughter was going back to the den where she belonged, and felt relief wash through her as she saw Ryder's brown pelt through the entrance as well. Wynter's own pups had crossed through camp, she guessed, and felt her duty done for the day. The border was still strong with the Alpha's scent and wouldn't need to be refreshed for another day. That's when she felt it; why was the camp so tense? Turning her small head she spotted the assistant healer trailing away from a group of wolves that she had yet to meet. She also realized Skoll was up and just emerging from his den. Longing to be by his side, but needed by the tense group of she-wolves in the camp, she simply flashed her large Alpha a warm smile, then turned and made her way towards the edgy she-wolves. She kept her tail high over her spine in Beta position, but made sure she looked friendly. "Hello there, I am Beta Roslynn." She smiled and dipped her head in greeting. "I know not yet who you all are, but from the smell of you guys you've been accepted." She sat on her haunches nodding to Haiku, the only wolf she did know. "Since you're part of the pack, you guys should really loosen up. None of us will harm you, we're... Well, pretty much family now." Shrugging one shoulder she tilted her head, wanting them all to settle down and be friendlier. If these wolves knew not how to do something as simple as that, then they would need a lot of training.

**Larka:** Larka stood there, looked at Haiku listening to the female, and seemed to be lost in thought so she turned her head to Foxglove, who seemed to be in thought also. Foxglove went hunting, and another female padded in the territory. She had deer. Larka looked at her, and the same female came into the little circle. The white she-wolf listened to the Beta; Apparently her name was Beta Roslynn she dipped her head in greeting. After the Beta finished talking she relaxed, but not too much so. Larka felt a bit tired and decided to go to sleep. The female padded next to a den- it smelled occupied. She didn't have a den yet so just laid next to the den but still kept a distance from it so she wouldn't seem too hostile. The female lowered her head to her paws and fell to a deep slumber.

**Beta Roslynn:** Feeling herself sigh inwardly in relief, Rose dipped her head to the white she-wolf as she took her leave. That's when another thing-to-do made its way onto her checklist. She would have to make extra dens and she had nothing else to do other than stand around and chatter. She swept her tail in farewell to Haiku and the dusky-pelted female with whom she had yet to become acquainted. She began to dig into the partly thawed ground, her legs moving quickly and with added effort she got one den finished by the time it was noon. Her paws were bloody and cut in some places, her pelt mottled by dirt and snow. She didn't mind though, and she simply snorted at the pain that came with each step she took. Finding a soft patch of dirt beneath a tree, she dug in. Dirt and droplets of her own blood flying out from behind her, her tail wagged happily as she started the task.

**Haiku:** Haiku had been sleeping in her own den when she heard scratches nearby. As she perked her ears up and pulled out of her sleepy state, the young female could also hear chunks of dirt hitting the ground. Haiku rose and stretched, her body shaking as her muscles loosened. Haiku blinked her amber eyes and padded over to where Roslynn was digging a den, the apparent source of the scratching noises. "Hello, Beta. You're making dens?" Haiku asked the other. Assuming that was the case, she moved on without waiting for an answer. "Would you like some help?" Haiku held a relaxed-submissive pose, her ears and tail down, out of politeness and respect for her Beta. Haiku also noticed that Roslynn's paws were scratched up, and small droplets of blood were easily smelled in the growing pile of dirt behind the female. And yet, Rose seemed happy, as always, to be helping out in any way. Haiku smiled to herself and waited for Roslynn to acknowledge her.

**Beta Roslynn:** Shaking her pelt out as she heard her name, she poked her nose out of the den she had been working on. Haiku, the white she-wolf who had been in their pack for so long, had requested her attention. She smiled and nodded to the she-wolf. "Yes, we are short two dens and these wolves have undoubtedly been traveling for a while. They barely have strength enough to stay awake, so I might as well make a place where they can rest without disturbances." She flicked her tail to the she-wolf next to her. Haiku was the picture perfect example of how she expected wolves of the pack to behave; she had her warm personality and held herself respectively around the brown Beta. "Would you like to help?" She asked, her face still emotionless, though a frozen smile held to her maw, as always when she was confronted by wolves of her own pack. She was not emotionless; no, not at all- She had enough emotion for that of two wolves. It was simply how Rose was, she had always been that way. Except when she was around her Alpha and Wynter, though of course she would eventually grow to trust each of these wolves as she trusted Skoll and Wynter. It would just take some time.

**Haiku:** Haiku flicked her tail and perked her ears happily, always glad to help. "Alright, then! It seemed like you were getting a little scratched up." She nodded towards the Beta's paws. "How is this den being set up?" She padded around to the other side of said den, sniffing around, and circled back to Roslynn's other side. The white female noticed that, although Rose was smiling widely, her eyes were slightly blank. The other wolf wasn't upset about anything, as far as Haiku could tell. After all, when Haiku had first come to Blizzard Heights, Roslynn had been an Omega. To be able to change ranks so quickly was something that Haiku had always envied in the Beta. In the white wolf's previous pack, Haiku had been interested only in fighting. However, she was the Alpha's pup and therefore chosen to become the next Alpha. In that time and place, Alphas were expected to have a medicinal knowledge that Haiku could never hope to possess. So, she ran away from her future and landed herself in a caring pack that accepted her for who she was, not who she was supposed to be. The she-wolf thanked her ancestors every day that she had been so lucky as to meet Alpha Chakota and Soldaeth. Her heart felt as if it would burst for love of her friends and acquaintances in Arcane Mountain pack.

**Beta Roslynn:** As the white she-wolf mentioned her paws, the Beta looked down nonchalantly at her broken and cracked pads. They would be fine, as long as she cleaned them when she was done with this task. As Haiku asked about the setup of the den, though, she snapped back to attention, her ears perked, showing her dominance as she spoke. "I am making them big enough for at least two of me; those females are larger by far and if I made a Roslynn-sized den they wouldn't be able to fit halfway through." She flicked her tail in amusement, knowing it was slightly true. "If we make them a tad wider at the entrance they should do." Nodding to Haiku she turned and returned back to the den she had been making, her paws moving again in their regular pattern. She kept her movement towards the entrance, widening the small hole-like entrance bit by bit. By the time the second den was done, Rose was happy and not tired in the least. Yet she would need to eat soon, she hadn't eaten for almost two days now and the effects were beginning to show. Sitting back on her haunches with a huff she lifted her paw, and began to clean out the dirt and blood covered pad. Once her right paw was done she moved on to her left, not wincing once as she cleaned her throbbing paws.

**Alpha Soldaeth:** Soldaeth was glad that Rose had some of the Arcane wolves relax in her presence. It sure made his life a lot easier; he did not want to have to go around telling his wolves how to socialize and trust one another. He watched her with a slow gaze as she set to building new dens, which he correctly guessed were for their newest pack members. A small but warm and knowing smile highlighted his muzzle as he stood from the entrance of his large den, and started to walk through camp, his eyes wandering elsewhere. Sol had never doubted giving Roslynn the rank she now held with pride, and he could see that she was certainly living up to his expectations. It calmed him, made him relax a little, and he was grateful that she was at least still by his side... Which reminded him... His gaze drifted and lingered on Haiku, then his stare flitted to the Champion's den. He hadn't seen Pensri for a while... and he believed that maybe the prized rank belonged to someone else. Faith, Rhett and -he felt a pang of sorrow- Moonstone he hadn't seen around either. He decided he would give the two warriors a little more time to get back into pack matters. With Faith, he did not want to demote. She had been a close friend of his from the beginning, but with her slacking off and Foxglove clearly being the more active Healer, he just might also have to switch ranks... The large male brushed the ground with his paw, deciding to deal with those in sight first. Having never been much of a demanding wolf, he set towards the two hard-workers, his pace not slow but visibly relaxed. "Hello, Roslynn, Haiku." he greeted them in a calm and husky tone, gaze sweeping over their efforts before he turned to look around the rest of camp. "Nice to see you two working hard together. Its pleasing to see pack mates without trust issues." He grinned, the light but truthful joke slipping from his maw. "You should both have something nice to eat from the kill pile after this. Don't even bother objecting; I'm not letting perfectly good deer and rabbit go cold. Even I can't eat that much."

**Beta Roslynn:** She had been gnawing at a thorn in her pad when Skoll appeared, and she jumped in surprise. She had not seen the large Alpha coming, and felt silly for her unexpected movement. Sweeping her tail out behind her she stood, shaking out her pelt, and smiled. This time the smile reached her eyes as they gazed at her best friend, her Alpha. He seemed to be thinking though, so she did not speak up and ruin his train of thought. What he was thinking so deeply about she did not know, but she knew that look on his face. He was contemplating something. She perked her ears as he spoke his greeting, and laughing softly - a rather rare action coming from herself - she in turn greeted him. "Evening, Sol." And as he spoke of trust issues she let her eyes flutter over to the white she-wolf beside her. She was relaxed around this female, and she did seem sincere. What reason would she not trust Haiku? The she-wolf had happily been helping Roslynn almost all day. She nodded to the she-wolf and then looked up as Skoll spoke again, this time about the fresh-kill pile. How he always knew her so well, she could never figure out. But, he always seemed to do so. It was a little normal to her now, and though she would have objected, he had already beaten her maw to moving. She huffed quietly to herself and nodded, but she would inform her yellow-faced friend of Haiku's actions. She was truly grateful to the white she-wolf - Rose would never have gotten the den done in the time if Haiku had not come along. "Haiku is a great assistant, even though she is not exactly my assistant, but she happily agreed to help me with this long task." She said and turned to look again at Haiku, and dipped her head. "Thank you, Haiku." She then turned back to Sol, giving him a proper update on the packs' actions and on goings. "The border is heavily marked, a patrol won't have to be sent to renew it for another day, though I did have a run around to make sure no unwanted beings crossed. Everything is fine." She flicked her tail dismissively then moved on to another subject. "Wynter's pups - Well, two of them - were out of camp wandering about Lake Serenity but I caught them and chased them back before any damage could be done." She tilted her head, a small look of amusement crossing her features. Showing she was done, she took a step back and sat back on her haunches, her tail laying neatly over her small paws.

**Haiku:** Haiku sighed and brushed her paw over her aching pads as Alpha Soldaeth appeared from nowhere. She lowered herself as he spoke to his Beta, keeping silent until Rose spoke to her. The praise caught her off-guard, and she rose to her paws, confusion mixing with the happiness in her eyes. "Really, it was nothing," She cut in quickly. _Expect the unexpected, I guess_, She thought, chuckling. She dipped her head to her Alpha and Beta. "Thank you," She said to both of them. "Is there anything I should be doing before I eat? I could help clear away branches and such from the camp..." She trailed off. The young female was actually quite hungry, and her growling stomach betrayed her morals. Haiku flattened her ears in embarrassment. "Okay, maybe I should eat first." Haiku laughed at herself, then turned to Skoll. "Actually... Has anybody seen Pensri lately? Or Moonstone, or Faith, or Rhett?"

**Alpha Soldaeth: **Sol's ears twitched, a calm and content smile lighting his face as he listened to Rose. Another thing that pleased him greatly; Rose thanking Haiku for her efforts, and offering praise. It always motivated the other wolves, especially when it came from one who ranked higher. If things ran this smoothly from now on, Soldaeth would attain a perfect pack. "Yes... Haiku..." he said, offering his own bit of praise. "I appreciate you helping our Beta." His gaze lingered on the white wolf for a moment, as if considering something, until his attention turned back to Rose as she gave her their report. "Borders are fresh... that's saves me another run and the risk of falling asleep in the snow." He chuckled, and then raised his head a little higher. "And the kill pile is faring well... Thank you, Roslynn. You've done exceptionally well in keeping everything in check. Both of you have, in fact. As your Alpha and close pack mate, I'm proud. Spend time off today, be sure of it, I don't want you two overworking for no particular reason when you deserve a well-earned rest,' He smiled thankfully at the two, and then tilted his head in thought at Haiku's question. The she-wolf's observation hit the target to his train of thought. _Ah, yes... Our champion. Not very active since my Mountain wolves were established... yes, I'm afraid she will be demoted..._ He considered Pensri's absence for a moment, the large, toned muscles in his forelegs flexing. "I'll find a female more capable of being a worthwhile Champion. After all, I've no lack of deserving wolves, haven't I?" He pleasantly smirked at Haiku for a moment, before turning his bulk towards Rose. "What do you think, my trusted Beta?"

**Beta Roslynn: **Skoll's praise made her heart thump, and as blood rushed to her ears she cleared her throat, trying to calm herself. Shaking her fur out once more of left over dirt, she listened quietly to Skoll, her ears twitching slightly. She felt a rush of pride at his compliments and encouragement, yet at the mention of a rest the small Beta snorted- she still had energy enough to finish some tasks about camp… If any were left to do that is. "I certainly would not want you asleep on the cold ground; you would have to lie there until someone strong enough could come and drag you back. I certainly couldn't help you." She let out a snicker, a image of her trying to get Skoll to awaken or even trying to get him to camp. As Haiku thanked her, her own small head dipped in acknowledgement, her eyes flashing in interest at the female. Haiku worked as hard as Rose did, possibly harder. If Pensri did not take her rank happily enough, Haiku would certainly have it if Rose had any say in the matter. And as Skoll regarded her opinion she happily obliged her thoughts. "Haiku is a very deserving wolf, no doubt a hard worker." She raised her small brows and smiled. "She may out-work me though- I will see that I push myself to be the best I can be." She laughed and looked at the yellow-faced brute, her tail lashing in decision. "Pensri is not around much, I actually have not gotten the chance to see her in quite a while. Haiku would carry the rank better than any wolf here..."She paused and bumped the white she wolf gently with her hip, a friendly movement. "I believe she should serve as your Champion."

**Champion Haiku: **Haiku froze. "Wait, what?" She blushed, realizing how unprofessional she sounded. "When I asked about Pensri, I didn't expect..." She stuttered. Haiku blinked, twice, excitement beginning to glow in her eyes and her tail raising a fraction of an inch. A huge smile spread across the she-wolf's maw as she held back a series of happy yips. "Really? You aren't joking?" Haiku could tell by the approving look in her friends' eyes that they were not, in fact, pulling her paw. The white female quickly regained composure, remembering that although she had been promoted, the other two wolves were still superior. The she-wolf dropped to the ground in a gracious bow, her ears and tail lowered. "Thank you, Alpha Soldaeth! I promise to be a good Champion!" She shivered with excitement as the title ran across her lips. _Champion. _She thought_. Take that, father. You see, a high rank must be earned, not forced. _The wolf swished her tail in a fast, blurry wave, her eyes sparkling. A quiet tear even slipped down her face, unnoticed by anyone but the young she-wolf.

**Alpha Soldaeth: **Soldaeth chuckled, grinning at Roslynn's musing of his sleeping out in the open. "Aw, so you do care about me! A miracle... But maybe still not enough to at least try to drag me back home." He smirked in a casual way, as if he was not the Alpha, but once again a mere warrior. Listening to his Beta speak of Haiku in good esteem, he couldn't help but smile at the other's excitement. "Yes, I think Haiku would make a fitting Champion indeed." His ears perked in slight surprise as she bowed her head gratefully, and Sol's face enveloped into a warm and knowing smile, accompanied by the slight tilt of his head. An unusual, but pleasant, growl rumbled through his chest. "No need to thank me, Haiku, it's your own hard work that has brought you the role. But don't get too excited yet." Although his mind seemed to be made up, Sol still needed a few moments to think about that promotion and any others he were to make. "I do need to see how it will affect the rest of pack. But... I won't stop you from celebrating." Sol was sure that the white wolf would be a fine Champion indeed, and that he would not have to strip her from the role. It was no secret that he appreciated his wolves' efforts at keeping his pack together, and the newcomers would quickly catch on just as well. "Up you come." He gently nosed her shoulder to usher her up from prostrating, and tossed his head high. "Well, I had been planning to go on another territory run, but since I've great wolves who do such things for me in my absence, perhaps you would both want to join me on a hunt instead? I suspect Foxglove and the others have headed to the Hunting Field, but we can always try the Falls or Lake for fish. Consent?"

**Beta Roslynn: **Rose tilted her head, a mock expression of horror on her face. And coming from Rose her facial features seemed to change so much she did not look like herself, she usually held a frozen smile and dull eyes, but with the expression she now held it was as if she were a wolf from the past. From before her mother tried to kill her...Before her father ran off... She cringed inwardly away from the thoughts and stayed exactly as she was, speaking in a higher toned voice. "Of course I care about you Skoll!" She exclaimed, forgetting Haiku was there and speaking his ex-name aloud. "You're just too heavy for me." She sniffed and tilted her head up, nose in the air as if she were offended. As he looked back to where the white Champion was, Rose smiled at her, her face still full of expression. It was a rare moment, one she was sharing freely. As he spoke to Haiku she allowed her mind to wander, where was her mother? Was she still searching for Rose? Surely not; it had been almost a year since she had killed her sister and her mother had gotten her son killed in the process of trying to get her father. Her father destroyed Buck before he took off, and Rose had taken care of her sister. She wondered now where her father was, and if she would ever see him again. Yet, for now, she was happy with her family and pack. Even if her decisions now made her a disgrace, in her eyes she was still happy to have her children. Snapping back to the present she smiled at Skoll, her best friend, her pack mate, and her Alpha. Without such a great wolf in her life, what would she do? The question remained unanswered, as she like it. As he spoke of a hunt she nodded, her tail wagging slowly back in forth. She hadn't hunted with him since before they left the last forest.

**Champion Haiku: **Haiku stood, swaying on her feet and a drunken smile on her face. The she-wolf was giddy with excitement- Not only was she now the Champion of Arcane Mountain, but she was going on a hunt with her Alpha and Beta, both of whom she looked up to and respected. Haiku dipped her head once more in gratitude, past words for what she was feeling. The small female lifted her tail slightly, the role she now held sinking in. Haiku took a deep breath and spoke. "Consent from me, Alpha Sol." She hesitated. "I was wondering... What was the other name you said, Roslynn? Skoll?" The she-wolf blushed. "I mean, not to pry or anything... Never mind, you don't have to answer that." She trailed off, embarrassed. The truth was, the name reminded her of her brother, Skale. He had been her only true friend. He had protected her from the snobbish excuse for a female Aiyanna, who had been nothing but a cruel, heartless jerk ever since her father had ordered the two to be friends. Haiku sighed. Her father really needed to get his facts straight. _You can't force a friendship, and you can't force a rank. But you didn't listen, did you, Dad? Too late now. _The she-wolf smirked, her eyes blazing momentarily with anger._ I wasn't sad to see you go._ Haiku's face fell, though, as she remembered all the good wolves that had been killed. Her mother, Sinoh; the nursery wolf, Tana; the Healer's Assistant, Beligne... All wolves that weren't friends, exactly, but were kind to her all the same. And of course, her beloved brother. She thought about him every day, and always looked up to the sky every night to wish him a good sleep. _I will never forget you, Skale. Never. _This was the promise she had made to him as he lay, gasping for breath and covered in blood. A large, gaping wound had been torn into his chest and he had fought death only to see his sister for the last time. Both her parents were dead already as Haiku, hardly more than a pup, stumbled onto the battlefield with shaky legs and wide eyes. She had lain there with her brother until he took his last shuddering breath and was still forever. The tiny fuzzball had not moved for more than a day, frozen with shock, when a lone wolf found her amongst the dead. He brought her food and kept her safe until she was ready to leave her family behind. His name was Kayteau, and she stayed with him until he, too, passed away of a terrible disease. Stricken with alone-ness, Haiku lived on her own for many months before finally coming upon Blizzard Heights and meeting the (now deceased)Alpha Chakota and (as he was then)Beta Soldaeth. She smiled, as she thought about the wolf that was now her Alpha. She really was glad to be where she was. The she-wolf thought deeper, and she suddenly remembered a song her brother had used to howl to her. It was for entertainment only, but she knew he had worked on it for a long time before telling her. He called it "Pretty Eyes" Haiku's eyes glazed over as she slipped into what she had come to know as her flashback zone.

(Skale's POV) _Skale was standing nervously on a boulder covered in moss with his ears flicking around, listening for other pack members. His younger sister, Haiku, was looking up at him with love and excitement in her eyes. The tiny pup's tongue hung out in a happy wolf-smile and she swished her tail back and forth. Skale was only a year older than her, but he felt as though he had a responsibility to take care of her. The pale gray male closed his green eyes and took a deep breath. What he was about to do was forbidden by his parents, but he had known as soon as he had met the loner Kayteau that he couldn't live without music. He had secretly been practicing a song for weeks now, and was ready to howl it for his sister. Skale knew she wouldn't tell any other wolves, but he was worried that another of their pack members would show up and hear his song. They were in a fairly secluded area of the territory... The he-wolf sighed again and opened his eyes. "Are you ready, Haiku?" His sister smiled and yipped in her squeaky voice, "Of course!" Skale quickly turned in a circle, looking, smelling, and listening for any other wolves. Then he directed his attention back to the pup below him, a warm smile decorating his handsome face. "Alright. Here goes." Skale raised his muzzle and placed his paws in a powerful stance, usually reserved for the Alpha or Beta only. Then his lips parted and an eerie, but beautiful and wordless howl slipped through them. It rose and fell in pitch as he sang, and then he took an even deeper breath and began the lyrics._

**_Pretty eyes/ Starin' back at me, so blue and white/ The colors of the summer sky/ The colors of the world/ If love is blind, / Why do I see you so clearly now? / Perfect vision of our love somehow/ You take over my mind, oh,/ Look up into the galaxy tonight/ The stars illuminate the love we make/ (The love we make, love we make)/ 'Cause you and your pretty eyes/ Keep me alive, keep me alive/ 'Cause you and your pretty eyes/ Keep me alive, keep me alive/ Ooh you, whoa/ Pretty eyes/ You're the one that keeps me up all night/ I know,/ No one else/ Could make me feel this way/ I want to/ Look up into the milky way, tonight,/ The sky illuminates the love we make/ The love we make so bright/ 'Cause you and your pretty eyes/ Keep me alive, keep me alive/ 'Cause you and your pretty eyes/ Keep me alive, keep me alive/ As the moon shines its light on you/ Your pretty eyes, they glow/ Tell me that you'll stay the night/ Just stay, a while/ Ooh whoaaaa, Ooh-ooh-ooooh, oohh, whoa (whoa, whoa)/ You and your pretty eyes/ keep me alive, keep me alive (keep me alive)/ 'Cause you and your pretty eyes/ keep me alive, keep me alive..._**

**__**-"Pretty Eyes" lyrics (c) 2012 Alex Goot-


End file.
